


Rivalry

by tacnes



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, dangerous quidditch activities lol, unhealthy rivalries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacnes/pseuds/tacnes
Summary: To say Sneaky deeply regretted poking fun at Jensen's flying skills were an understatement. (Hogwarts AU)





	Rivalry

“I thought we’re only supposed to use those balls for  _official_  practice.”

“Shut the hell up Sneaky,” Hai said, jabbing his broom in Zach’s direction as he dropped the Quidditch balls box onto the ground. The four of them – Hai, Zach, Will, and Jensen were standing on the Quidditch pitch. Daerek and An were sitting at the bleachers because they weren’t idiots like the rest of them. “You’re the one who started this,” Hai added. “So we’re going to fucking end it.”

Zach rolled his eyes. Of course – he should have known poking a little fun at Jensen’s flying skills would end up with the rest of them dragged in. He glanced at Will, hoping for some form of support – but it was pretty clear the other teen was too busy glaring at Jensen.

One sentence back at dinner had been enough to get under Will’s skin – and Will’s retort had been more then enough for Jensen to go from annoyed to pissed off. Jensen was glaring right back at Will, clutching his broom tightly.

“Wow Jensen,” Will said, voice dripping with sarcasm “Nice glasses.”

Jensen’s scowl deepened. “Fuck off.”  

“ _Guys_.” Hai tapped on the box impatiently. “Listen up. Teams are Jensen and Zach versus Will and I.” He pointed to Sneaky. “Obviously, since you’re a Chaser and I’m a Keeper, you’re going to be trying to score as many times as possible on me.” Hai turned to Jensen and Will. “While you find the Snitch, Jensen, Will’s going to be beating a Bludger at you and Sneaky and be as much of a pain in the ass as possible.”

“Yeah,” Jensen scoffed, “The only thing those stick arms can beat is his own di—”

“Oookay.” Zach said loudly, grabbing Will’s arm to prevent any premature bloodshed. “I’m just going to go right ahead and say that this is the worst idea  _ever_. You guys can’t even  _win_.”

“There’s going to be a twenty-minute time limit. Within that time, you have to score 100 points, and Jensen has to catch the Snitch.” Hai glanced at Daerek. “Got it?”

“I just want it on the record that I agree with Sneaky,” Daerek sighs before lifting his wand. A glowing timer appeared, floating high above their heads near the hoops.

“Noted.” Hai kicked the box open, unstrapping the Snitch and a Bludger. He tossed the Quaffle at Zach. “Let’s fucking go.”

* * *

 

To say it was a disaster would be an understatement.

Five minutes in and Jensen already got a broken nose – it was pretty obvious to Zach that Will was focusing his attention solely on him. Jensen clearly noticed this too, judging by the choice words he threw at Will’s direction. It was incredibly distracting, and scoring against Hai  _not_ distracted was already a near impossible feat. He managed to score maybe three out of like a billion shots so far.

“Stop camping my ass!” Zach could hear Jensen snarl as he zoomed around the pitch in attempt to get away from Will and the Bludger. “Look at Zach, he’s not even  _moving—”_

“ _Sneaky_!” Zach reluctantly turned towards Hai. The other teen was scowling. “Are you even  _trying_?”

Zach flew closer to the hoops and tossed the ball through one. It was intercepted easily, and Hai clearly wasn’t pleased with the half-hearted attempt. “Okay, it’s hard to focus when Jensen’s literally  _dripping blood everywhere_ —”

“Oh shit—” Will’s voice was the last thing Zach heard before there was a sharp pain at the back of his skull and then – nothing.

* * *

 

“You threw the  _bat_  at me?”

“It was meant for Jensen!” Will said quickly, raising his hands defensively. “How was I supposed to know he was going to dodge it—”

Zach just looked at him, disbelieving. “You thought  _Jensen_  wasn’t going to dodge?”

Will winced. “Okay – he was blocking my view. I didn’t know you were in the direct line of collision.” A pause. “But seriously dude, you can dodge a Bludger but not a  _bat—_ ”

He shoved Will off the edge of the hospital bed, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “SHUT the fuck up, you gave me a concussion.”

Will grinned widely. “Ok ok, my bad. At least you can fulfill any hospital fantasies you have now, if you know what I mean—”

Zach laughed. “Yeah, I have Jensen hiding under the sheets right fucking now.” Will mimed a scandalized expression.

“What the  _fuck_ , and you didn’t even invite me. To think I thought we were  _friends._ ”  

“Sorry bro, maybe next time.” Zach blinked, remembering something. “Oh right – did you guys continue?”

Will snorted. “Yeah, like we’d continue after you were knocked out on the ground—” Zach shot him a look. “Okay, fine, while Daerek and An brought you here, Jensen went after the snitch and I kept hitting the Bludger at him. He found it like, a minute after the timer went off but he claims he would have found it earlier if you hadn’t been knocked out. Completely bullshit if you ask me.”

Sneaky grimaced. “So you’re telling me it’s  _still_  not over?”

“Fuck no. Get Jensen out from under the sheets, we’re going best two out of three.”

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you wanna read more ff but theres not enough in the fandom so you gotta write your own FeelsBadMan


End file.
